


Washed With Noon

by red0aktree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Bellamy was a baseball star, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murphy works the dunk tank, You do the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red0aktree/pseuds/red0aktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy, Jasper, and Miller work at the local amusement park. Bellamy and the gang decide on a day of fun before classes start back up in the fall. Murphy working the dunk tank is only one of the high points of the day. </p><p>Featuring: Murphy swearing in front of children, Bellamy being a bad boyfriend (but not really, because Murphy deserves it), and an octopus named Poseidon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed With Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the C. Day Lewis quote, "Summer has filled her veins with light and her heart is washed with noon."
> 
> Not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Murphy had a loud mouth. Bellamy assumed that was why he was positioned within the weathered bars of the amusement park dunk tank, shouting obscenities at Raven as she tossed a baseball between her hands playfully. It was a good move on his employers part, to be completely honest. Murphy just had an aura about him that drove people to hate him. The more people who hated him, the more people who tried to dunk him, which meant the more money the park racked in.

“You’re too confident, Reyes,” Murphy yelled, leaning back against the railing. He wore a white t-shirt, plain except for the small logo of the amusement park he worked at, and board shorts. “The confident ones always miss.”

“We’ll see about that,” Raven said, reeling back her arm and readying for the throw. Murphy didn’t even flinch as she released the ball, missing the target by several inches.

“See about what, Reyes? Huh?” Murphy taunted, grinning.

Bellamy leaned back against the counter where Jasper was manning the cash register for the game. There was a small line of people behind Raven, waiting to throw their baseballs, but overall the game was far less crowded than some of the others. Murphy and Jasper had worked in the game section since the beginning of the season. Nathan Miller worked at the park as well, but could usually be found in the kitchens or catering.

The summer was coming to a close, meaning fall semester would be starting soon. Monty had convinced the whole gang to join him on one last hurrah before classes, which was how Bellamy found himself basking in the high sun, watching his boyfriend taunt his friends.

“That was only my first try,” Raven defended, readying to throw her second ball.

“Bring it on!”

“Is he always like this?” Bellamy asked, watching Murphy in his peripheral vision as he talked to Jasper. Raven missed for a second time, and let out a frustrated growl.

“Like what? Loud? Oh yeah,” Jasper said with an eager nod. “He’s almost been written up a few times. Sometimes he gets carried away with the swearing.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Murphy,” Bellamy chuckled, watching Raven miss for the third time.

“We call this Dunk the Dickass behind his back,” Jasper admitted.

Bellamy barked out a laugh. “Fitting.”

“We certainly thought so,” Jasper agreed.

Raven stepped away from the line, still shouting at Murphy angrily. She stomped back to where Bellamy stood, looking determined. Clarke followed her, speaking quickly. Monty, Lexa, and Octavia were doubled over in laughter from where they stood near the tank.

“Raven, let’s just go,” Clarke begged, watching halfheartedly as a young girl stepped up to try to dunk Murphy. Unsurprisingly, Murphy didn’t stop the taunting for the child. He kept a steady stream of insults running from his mouth at all times, it was just the John Murphy way.

“Not until he’s soaked,” Raven said, slamming down a five dollar bill on the counter. “Give me five more.”

“Sure thing, Raven,” Jasper said, sliding his hand toward the bill. Bellamy snatched the money before he could reach it, though, and handed it back to Raven.

“Not you,” Bellamy commanded. “I’ll do it. Give me one.”

“One?” Jasper repeated. “They come in groups of five…”

“I’ll pay the five dollars. But I only need one. Promise.”

Jasper watched him curiously, before shrugging his shoulder. He placed a single baseball in Bellamy’s hand, waving away the dollar Bellamy offered him.

“Dunk him and you get it for free.”

“Watch and learn, Reyes,” Bellamy said with a wink, stepping up to the back of the line. There was one middle-aged woman in front of him, and she was on her last throw.

“Not a very fair deal you just made,” Clarke explained to Jasper as she leaned back to watch. “Bellamy was varsity on our high school baseball team. First baseman.”

“No way,” Raven said in disbelief, her smirk spreading.

“Bellamy!” Murphy bellowed with a grin, before realization dawned on him. “Wait. Don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Bell, seriously,” Murphy said nervously. “I was only--”

His words were cut short in a small yelp as Bellamy’s ball hit the target first time, and he was dropped into the tank of ice cold water. Bellamy didn’t cheer like the rest of the group, instead he just smirked proudly, and waited for Murphy to re-emerge. When he did, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was already yelling.

“Cheater! You knew you would make that shot! You’re a fucking athlete, that shouldn’t count!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so full of yourself, hotshot,” Bellamy suggested, pitching forward a bit when Monty slapped him on the back in congratulations.

The group said their goodbyes to Jasper as Murphy climbed back onto the seat, shaking the water out of his eyes and looking bitter. They walked toward the roller coasters, Raven grumbling and Lexa chuckling about the look on Murphy’s face.

“Murphy’s a dick,” Raven said, though her voice had a touch of affection.

“He sure is,” Bellamy agreed. “He deserved that.”

“Damn right he did,” Raven nodded enthusiastically. They had reached the end of the line for one of the larger coasters, and were shuffling their feet as they talked.

“Wait,” Monty said, hopping onto the railing. “Did you guys break up?”

“Me and Murphy?” Bellamy asked, leaning against the railing opposite Monty.

“Yeah.”

“Of course not,” Bellamy snorted. Bellamy wasn’t exactly sure why it was _of course not_ , rather than just _no_ , but he figured it had something do with the fact that he couldn’t see him and Murphy breaking up. Not now, not ever.

“Should have known,” Monty admitted.

“Yep,” Octavia sighed. “They are still obnoxiously together.”

“We couldn’t get rid of him if we tried,” Raven agreed. Lexa and Clarke were standing farther ahead in the line, talking to one another. Bellamy wondered when they’d just get it together and make out.

“Yeah,” Monty laughed. “It’s just… sometimes you talk about him like you hate him.”

“I _do_ hate him,” Bellamy said, but he was grinning. A full teeth smile, one he couldn’t possibly control if he tried. “I just also kind of love him.”

“Oh whatever,” Octavia snorted, slapping him on the arm playfully. The line shifted, and Bellamy took a few steps forward, rubbing his arm where Octavia had hit him. “You can’t even make a _joke_ about hating him without grinning. You’re a big softie.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy mumbled, and Monty laughed.

“Well, Bell, hate to admit it to you, but you just pissed him off pretty good,” Raven added.

“Murphy will forgive him,” Octavia said, and Bellamy shrugged, unconcerned. “Bellamy’s specialty is pissing Murphy off, and apparently Murphy’s is forgiving him.”

“He pisses me off just as often.”

“I’m sure,” Raven mumbled.

“I don’t know Bell, what about that time you ditched him at prom?” Octavia smirked.

“I didn’t _ditch_ him at prom,” Bellamy gasped, exasperated. Monty raised an eyebrow.

“I feel like there’s a story here,” Monty prodded. Raven nodded in agreement.

“Bellamy left Murphy in the rain at their senior prom.”

“I did not! Tell the story right, O.”

“Fine,” Octavia huffed. “The night of prom Murphy showed up at our house, all cold from walking in the rain, and pissed off because Bellamy had never come to pick him up. He was all dressed up in his tux and everything. And there I was, little ten year old me, having to comfort my brother’s weird boyfriend. That was the first -- actually, _only_ \-- time I saw Murphy cry.”

“He _cried_?” Raven asked, taken aback.

“Well, it _was_ prom,” Monty defended, sounding intrigued.

“Finish the story, O. You’re making me seem like the bad guy here,” Bellamy huffed, looking distressed at hearing his own story.

“Alright, alright. So, turns out, Bellamy’s car broke down on the way to the flower shop before picking Murphy up. He had left his phone home, or something. Or was it dead?”

“Dead,” Bellamy confirmed.

“Yeah, anyway, phone dead, car fucked, Bellamy walked home.”

“Tell them what I did on the walk.”

“Oh yeah,” Octavia rolled her eyes. “He picked flowers.”

“From the neighbors yards. A whole bouquet of them.” Bellamy sounded proud. They were near the front of the line now, and Bellamy was smirking happily.

“So, anyway, Bellamy showed up all wet and carrying gross flowers and Murphy cried again and whatever. They missed prom though.”

“We still got drunk and had fantastic sex, regardless. Which was the only reason Murphy wanted to go to prom anyway.”

“Gross, Bell,” Octavia stuck her tongue out.

Raven was slightly in awe of the story. She knew Murphy and Bellamy had been together since high school, and she’d seen the stability of their relationship, but she had never heard any stories of the soft side of it before. Murphy always boasted about the disgusting sex they had, and Bellamy complained about Murphy constantly. It was easy for her to forget that they were actually in love.

“You guys are adorable,” Monty gushed. “I only have one question.”

“Shoot,” Bellamy said, raising his right hand to show his wrist band as they boarded the ride. He slid into the seat beside Monty, Raven and Octavia taking the seat in front of them. Lexa and Clarke sat behind them, finally deciding to rejoin the conversation and leaning forward to listen in.

“How did you know Murphy would be at your house?”

“Those days, Murphy was _always_ at our house,” Bellamy laughed, gripping the lap bar. Monty glanced at him curiously, before accepting the answer with a nod.

“Those two have lived together for most of their lives,” Clarke added, yelling between the seats. “Just accept it, Monty.”

Bellamy grinned. Living with Murphy was something Bellamy had never been ashamed of, even back in high school when it wasn’t official. It was just something he did, something that _was_. It started when they were in middle school and Murphy’s dad died. After that, Murphy found himself asleep on Bellamy’s couch every weekend. Weekends became weekdays, and through high school, it was close to every night.

They started dating Junior year. After that, not much changed except Murphy stopped sleeping on the couch and started sleeping in Bellamy’s bed. When Bellamy enrolled in university, Murphy found a job near campus and they shared a small apartment. There was hardly a discussion about it.

Murphy’s DVDs were strewn on Bellamy’s coffee table, and a framed picture of Octavia hung directly next to Murphy’s pride and joy: a vintage _Silence of the Lambs_ poster. Their apartment had a single bedroom, a miniscule bathroom, and a futon for when Octavia stayed with them. It was small and the water heater leaked and the carpet was stained, but it was perfect.

The group rode several more rides before heading to the food court. Bellamy found a seat at the round table they’d chosen, placing his plate of fries on the sticky surface. Raven took the seat to his left, and Monty at his right. As Bellamy munched on his fries, he checked his phone, and smirked when he saw he had a new message from Murphy.

**From: The Murphster**  
**On break. Found phone. Just wanted to say FUCK YOU.**

Bellamy grinned at the text, and cleared his throat. Once he had everyone’s attention he showed them the message. “Well, seeing as Murphy wants to be a little shit about this, I say we make our way back to the tank after lunch.”

“You’re going to dunk him again?” Octavia asked, mouth full of the ice cream Monty had bought her when Bellamy had refused to.

Bellamy didn’t answer, only smirked.

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed, ready to scold him. Bellamy shook his head.

“Don’t tell me not to, Clarke. I know my limits.”

“Fine,” Clarke huffed, and Lexa chuckled.

“I for one am completely behind this idea,” Raven added through a mouthful of falafel. Bellamy grimaced at her manners, but nodded in her direction anyway, thankful for the support.

“Knew I could count on you, Raven,” Bellamy said, shoving his last fry in his mouth, and standing to throw away his trash. “Let’s do this thing.”

Murphy saw Bellamy coming this time. He was in the middle of taunting a gangly teen and his girlfriend when they approached. Murphy stopped mid sentence and yelled, “Absolutely not!”

“Oh come on, Murphy,” Bellamy grinned, strutting forward. Murphy ignored the teens, confident that they would miss. He was right, of course, but Bellamy chose not to acknowledge that. “Did you really think I could stay away after that _inviting_ text message?”

“What did he send you?” Jasper asked, passing Bellamy a baseball without having to be asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bellamy flapped his hand in Jasper’s direction, stepping in line behind the teens.

“Hey!” Murphy shouted. “You! Kid!” The teen in front of Bellamy frowned, pointing to his chest in confusion. “Yes, you. Do me a favor and take that ball from the asshole behind you. Just fucking steal it.”

The teen glanced at Bellamy, noted his remarkable shoulder width and height, and shook his head decidedly.

“Watch the swearing, Murph,” Bellamy tsked, stepping around the teen.

“Seriously Bellamy, don’t do this. I’ll buy you dinner if you just put the ball down.”

“Not good enough.”

“I’ll let you pick the movie on movie night for the rest of the week.”

“Nope.”

“Month?!”

Bellamy shook his head, tossing the ball in the air and catching it easily. He had a crowd now. Not only was his group watching, but the teen couple and their friends as well. Jasper was leaning as far over his counter as he could go, and looked pleased.

“I’ll do that thing you like!” Murphy shouted, desperate.

“You’ll do that anyway,” Bellamy said confidently. Murphy opened his mouth to argue further, but was silenced by the thump of the ball hitting the trigger. Bellamy caught sight of his betrayed look before he disappeared beneath the water.

Murphy emerged, hair stuck to his face once more. Enough time had passed since Bellamy had last dunked him that he had completely dried. He was soaked now, though, and looking furious. He shouted obscenities, wiping water from his eyes. Bellamy was pretty sure Murphy had declared their breakup at least twice in the shouting, but Bellamy was unconcerned.

“Just thought you were looking kind of hot up there, babe. Figured you could cool down,” Bellamy called back, stepping back to let someone else take their turn. He was technically lying. Bellamy always thought Murphy was hot, especially now that his white shirt was clinging to his chest, transparent with the water. The frigid look on Murphy’s face was stunning as well, and reminded Bellamy of more than one of their bedroom adventures.

“I will end you,” Murphy growled.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll be back,” Bellamy assured, blowing Murphy an ostentatious kiss and rejoining the group.

Bellamy followed through with his promise. It was nearing dark when they returned to the dunk tank. The air had cooled considerably, and they only had a few hours until the park closed. Bellamy stood near Jasper’s booth, waiting for his newest ammunition. Clarke and Lexa had decided not to join them at the tank this time, and were instead riding the ferris wheel together. Miller was getting off early, so Monty was lingering around the kitchens waiting for him.

Only Octavia and Raven stood watching Bellamy. Murphy hadn’t noticed them approach, due in part to the decreased size of their group, but also because of the the distraction that was the chattering of his teeth. Since Bellamy’s last dunking, someone else had clearly risen to the occasion. Murphy was shivering a bit in the still cooling air, and was no longer taunting the contestants. He seemed sullen, and exhausted.

“Is he alright?” Bellamy asked, taking the baseball Jasper offered him.

“Yeah, he’s alright. Probably just tired,” Jasper said with a shrug, watching Murphy. “I was actually thinking of closing up a bit early. What do you say you dunk him real quick, and then I’ll call it a day?”

“Can do,” Bellamy said. He stalked up to the boundary line, and Murphy didn’t say a word, only fixed him with a cold glare. Bellamy tossed the ball in his hands, forcing a smirk on his face, but his heart wasn’t in it. Murphy looked cold and tired, and Bellamy just wanted to take him home.

“Ready, hotshot?” Bellamy taunted, but his mind was made up.

“Whatever,” Murphy shrugged.

Bellamy tossed the ball in the air one last time, and reeled back dramatically to throw it. Murphy flinched violently at the sound of the ball connecting with metal, but the icy drop never came. He remained seated on the bench, awaiting the fall. Murphy looked quickly between Bellamy and the target, before glancing to Raven and Octavia’s shocked faces.

“Oops,” Bellamy shrugged.

“Did you miss?” Murphy asked, surprised.

“Guess so.” This time Bellamy’s smirk was real, and Murphy’s heart jumped a bit with affection. “Come on. Jasper said I was the last customer of the night.”

Murphy looked at Bellamy suspiciously, but was relieved by Jasper’s nod. Jasper jerked his thumb toward the nearby changing rooms, where Murphy would change into dry clothes and retrieve his items from his locker.

“I have to get changed,” Murphy said gruffly, still angry at Bellamy for earlier. Bellamy watched Murphy climb down the ladder, and shrugged.

“I’ll wait. Then we can go ride a coaster or something before we leave.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Murphy shrugged, trudging to the changing rooms, head down. Bellamy watched him go before strolling over to Octavia and Raven.

“You missed on purpose,” Raven accused.

“Sure did,” Bellamy said, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his lips. “I’m going to wait for Murphy. You two should go catch up with Monty and Miller, and we can meet by the doors a bit later. I want to spend some time with Mr Complainer.”

“You mean you want to try and make it up to him,” Octavia said smugly.

“Also true,” Bellamy admitted. “See you guys at the exit? Say… around ten?”

“Sounds good,” Raven nodded. “Keep your phone on.”

“Take Jasper with you,” Bellamy called as they began to retreat, and they nodded in acknowledgement.

The area was mostly deserted by the time Murphy emerged from the changing rooms. Bellamy pushed off the wall he was leaning against, approaching his boyfriend happily. Murphy only scowled and turned away.

“Aw, don’t be that way,” Bellamy said, catching one of Murphy’s hands. Murphy didn’t pull away, but he didn’t look pleased either.

“You didn’t have to do it twice,” Murphy huffed.

“I wasn’t joking when I said you looked hot up there,” Bellamy replied, tugging Murphy closer.

“Whatever,” Murphy snorted. “This isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted you to come visit me at work.”

“I kept you entertained,” Bellamy said, grabbing Murphy’s other hand and tugging him closer. Murphy went with only a little resistance, finally meeting Bellamy’s eyes. “You were bored up there, admit it.”

“Mmmm,” Murphy hummed, noncommittally.

“And now I owe you.” Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy’s waist, peppering Murphy’s cheeks and jaw with kisses. “Which I’m sure you can find a way to redeem.”

“Maybe.” Murphy was smiling now, squirming away from Bellamy’s kisses. “Stop, Bell.”

“Then stop being grumpy and come ride the roller coaster with me,” Bellamy said, catching the corner of Murphy’s mouth.

“Fine,” Murphy whined, struggling to escape Bellamy’s grasp. Bellamy was pleased with Murphy’s answer, however, and released him. He linked their fingers and dragged him toward the ride. Most of the people had already left the park, and the line was short.

Murphy cheered loudly on the ride, and Bellamy laughed at Murphy’s high pitched shriek during the loop. They rode it a second time, and this time Murphy surprised Bellamy with a quick kiss on his cheek as they rounded the top of the largest hill.

It was nearing ten o’clock once they finished their rides, and they began their stroll toward the exit to meet the others. Murphy was much less angry by then, and content to stay tucked under Bellamy’s arm as they walked. When they reached the exit, Clarke and Lexa were already waiting there.

“Did you guys make up?” Clarke asked smugly.

“He took me on rides and promised me kinky sex, so yeah, he’s forgiven,” Murphy said cooly.

“Wait,” Bellamy said thoughtfully. “I have one more thing, come here.”

Bellamy tugged Murphy toward the nearest game, where the teen managing it was cleaning up tiredly. Murphy watched curiously as Bellamy stepped up to the counter. “Excuse me, could I play one last game?”

“Sure,” the teen shrugged, nodding toward the price list. Bellamy slapped a five dollar bill on the table, and threw Murphy a pompous wink. Clarke and Lexa stood a few feet behind the pair, watching. Bellamy took the five offered baseballs, and reared back to aim them at the clown cutouts. He knocked one down with each ball, as he knew he would, and Murphy beamed as the teen nodded at Bellamy, impressed.

“Nice job. Go ahead and pick one of the big ones.”

“Care to do the honors?” Bellamy asked, grabbing Murphy’s hips and guiding him forward. Murphy considered the large stuffed animals -- the bear and the snake and the deer -- before pointing at the fuzzy blue octopus. The teen cut it down, and passed it over the counter. It was immediately pulled to Murphy’s chest, the man’s pale arms hugging it tightly. He was mildly embarrassed by the situation, but more so he was impressed by Bellamy’s sudden romantic streak.

Murphy continued to grin as Bellamy pressed a kiss to his cheek, and wrapped his arms around Murphy’s slim waist. Murphy leaned backward into Bellamy’s chest as they waited for Monty and his gang to find them. It wasn’t long before they did, Monty and Miller holding hands and Raven and Octavia laughing loudly at something Jasper had said. Monty raised an eyebrow at Murphy’s octopus, but Murphy’s glare stopped him from asking. It didn’t stop Raven, however.

“Nice toy, Murphy,” Raven snorted, raising an eyebrow at the way Murphy still clutched it to his chest.

“Thanks, my _boyfriend_ won it for me, and his name is Poseidon,” Murphy challenged, and Raven raised her hands in resignation.

No one said another word about the octopus. They group separated in the parking lot, heading to different cars and calling their goodbyes. Classes were starting next week, and most of them would be too busy soon to see much of each other. It was a bittersweet goodbye, knowing Raven would be heading upstate this weekend and Lexa was heading back to London to attend University.

But as for Bellamy and Murphy, they were all smiles as they climbed in Bellamy’s truck. Octavia climbed in the back seat, and they sang along to the radio as they drove her to her mother’s house, where she was living until she turned eighteen in two months.

When they got home, Murphy placed Poseidon gently on the bed, before pinning Bellamy to the wall with desperate kisses. Bellamy decided that he should probably visit Murphy at work more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
